


The day will come when you´ll won´t be

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron x Twd Au´s [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, All out war au, Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Origional Characters, Someone dies, TWD AU, The Walking Dead AU, Zombie AU, Zombies, all out war, don´t read if you dont want the feels., negan au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How could Allura have miscalutated, two of her people have just been murdered. In front of her eyes...yet she could do nothing but watch as Lance cried holding his stomach as he chocked on his sobs. Pidge barely contained herself, digging her nails into her legs. Shiro gritting his teeth...-----¨Did you hear that? He said suck my nuts! Haha!¨Then Shiro got up...He screamed.---BASICALLY! its the walking dead and voltron mixed together and All Out War mixed in... (Yes two people die..





	1. Night breaks through the day

  Allura looked around her people, Keith was paler than ever. His body shaking with each shaky breath. Zarkon stood in front of them. His bat glistening with the blood of Lance and of Matt. ¨I already told you people, what would happen, no understood so that!¨ He points to Matt´s head bashed in the ground, ¨That is what happened, and him¨, Lance, ¨He happened cause of you!¨

Shiro only looked forward, his eyes not focused on anything but the distant trees. Allura clenched her teeth, her hands balled into fists in front of her. ¨I´m gonna kill you, not today maybe not tomorrow but i am going to kill you.¨ She spit out, her eyes wild and fiery like ranging fires. Keith shook, his breaths seemed to be now under control. ¨A-allur-a stop.. please..¨. Zarkon grabbed her by her jacket, ¨Me and Allura are gonna go for a ride, maybe Allura will be with me and if not well we can jut turn his people inside out.¨ 

The RV was small. Sitting in the chair she sat there angry. How could she not have been able to do anything! Lance was dead! Matt was dead! How can she be a leader if she can´t even be a good one. Zarkon was in the drivers seat running over the walkers with glee. One of the walkers head smashed into the window, ¨Remind you of anyone you know?¨ 

\---

_Ennie-Shiro_

_Minie - Coran_

_miny- Keith_

_mo - Lance_

_catch- Pidge_

_the- Keith_

_tiger - Shiro_

_by - Hunk_

_it´s- Shay_

_toe- Coran_

_if he - Lotor_

_hollars- Keith_

_let him go- Pidge_

_my mother told me- Allura_

_to pick - Matt_

_the - Lance_

_very - Keith_

_best one- Pidge_

_and you - Hunk_

_are - Shay_

_it- Matt_

_\----_

_Shiro breath hitched in his throat, He looked at the ground. The tears leaking faster from his eyes._

_¨You can breathe, you can blink, you can dry...well you´ll all are gonna be doing that!¨_

_BAM!_

_Pidge screamed, Her eyes clouded with tears, How could this happen she thought. Matt was supposed to be happy with Shiro! How could the world do this to her. To shiro the poor man lost everything. Keith cried holding his stomach with his hand. Lance groaned and looked away, he couldn´t bare to see it. Hunk held Shay´s hands as they cried their eyes were closed but the horror under their noses. Coran held Keith´s hand giving a slight squeeze, they´ll make it through this. Lotor grimanced and looked away, the sounds giving him flashbacks of his childhood._

_Despite the two hits Zarkon gave Matt, He still was conscious and was able to say this final words, ¨Suck my nuts...¨_

_BAM!_

_\-----_

BAM!

  Allura shook with the vibration. Zarkon looked at her, ¨Well hello there beautiful, did i wake you from your dream..¨,he held her axe, ¨Is this yours?¨ He opened the door, walkers could be heard all around them, he through the axe into the heard, ¨Go get your damn axe...¨. He grabbed Allura and threw her out into the dead ones. She quickly got up getting quickly to her feet. She ran through the crowed her jeans were tight cause of her sweat, but she managed. Grabing the axe, she got on the roof of the RV. Panting as she reached to the top. 

¨See! That wasn´t so hard, see what happened! See at what could have happened! Be glad you weren´t the one, i´ll admit the one with the long hair. Hes one fine cookie.¨

She faded back to her memories. 

\----

     _Matt was dead and the group could only watch as in complete hopelessness. Keith could barely keep his eyes open from crying and from exhaustion. Zarkon walked over to him. He cried more now. The fear of drying mad his more panicy, his baby was still alive he had to live. He had to live._

_¨Was he family?¨_

_Pidge wailed harder at that, her jeans looked spotted because of her tears. Zarkon walked over to her. Keith breathed a sigh of relief, but he still felt scared. Pidge shook at the sight of the bat, the wire around it was dripping with blood of her brother. She looked away. ¨Take a damn look! Take a damn look!¨_

_BAM!_

_Shiro was slammed into the ground, his face pushed to the gravel. Zarkon rubbed his chin. ¨I told you people, one, that´s all i said i was gonna do, but no, You all had to be a bunch of assholes and had to disrespect what i had already said...but now you all are gonna have to pay¨_

_BAM!_

_Lance!_

_Keith screamed, his body racked with sobs, his hand grabbed onto his stomach more tightly now. Tryng to protect that last thing of Lance._

_One hit._

_Two hits._

_Three hits._

_¨Buddy, are you still there? It seems like you are trying to speak but you just took a hell of a hit!¨_

_Groaning and trying to contain himself, he made his mouth say words, ¨Keith, i- i´ll find you again...¨. Keith nodded and cried, mouthing the words ´i love you´._

_\----_

  Allura cried, Lance was dead.... Lance was dead....

\----

  The Rv came back and Allura was dragged back out. ¨We are gonna get out stuff in three weeks get out stuff and no one gets hurt.¨ The group stayed on the ground and sat in shock. Keith groaned and got up after the galra left. He walked over to Lance´s body. His body heaved and he gasped. He grabbed Lance´s hands, ¨Lance you said you would stay with me...you said you´ll stay with me!¨ 

 Crying, he took a deep breath he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. ¨Keith stop! You can barely stand...¨ Shiro said, his own tears running down his face...this was all his fault. His brother lost his husband because of him.  Keith shook him off, which felt like a extreme exercise to him. ¨NO! I have to do this please! You all need to go back and prepare to fit him...¨

 Pidge walked over to him. ¨I got it, i got it,¨ Keith cried. ¨Please let us.. He´s, He´s our family too...¨ Shiro said as he hugged Keith. His arms wrapped protectively around his brother. Keith broke the hug and walked back. Hunk, Shay and Coran brought Matt to the truck. Keith stayed back and cried holding his stomach smiled how he knew his baby was safe. 

Their baby was safe. 

He was happy, even if his heart was broken...no not broken. 

 

Shattered. 

  

 

 

 


	2. Life Goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith both make it to the Hilltop unharmed, Keith and the baby are safe. While this both parties heal with each other and unspoken words pass from each other.

      PS! There is Korean in this chapter and I used google translate so if its wrong..i'm so sorry...AND ALSO some characters of the actual show are in here because the Voltron cast just can't fit for the Kingdom and the Hilltop...(too large cast for Voltron to fit all roles.."

형= brother

\-------

     Violet eyes opened rimmed red due to crying. Keith looked over at the flowers at his bedside, purple, his favorite color. Lance's too. He turned away his heart not able to handle the sight, just then a doctor came into the trailer. He was blond and had beautiful green eyes. 

  "Names Rover! Nice to meet you, you're at the hilltop-"

   "Did I loose the baby?"

   "No, your baby is just fine, just a little separation of the placenta from the uterus, that's normal, this early in the pregnancy is a bit odd, but nothing to be alarmed about."

\--------

   Keith walked out of the trailer, his legs a bit wobbly still not used to being used. The sun gave off warmth and he smiled for once, happy that he could find some comfort in the warmth of the sun. 

  "KIETH!"

  Keith turned around and smiled sadly at Shiro. He held his stomach as he saw Shiro come closer. Shiro pulled Keith into a hug, then burst out crying. Keith cried aswell and wrapped his arms around his brother. Gripping the fabric of his shirt so tightly that his knuckles were white. Shiro took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry...". Keith took a shaky breath, not before shaking his head and sadly saying, "It wasn't your fault." Shiro cried and shaked his head, "It was." 

Keith grabbed Shiro's hand, "NO! It wasn't...it never was your fault...". Shiro still cried, "It was though, if I hadn't gone out of the line...Lance would still be alive..."

Keith grabbed Shiro's face, "Listen to me 형, it was never your fault, Zarkon killed him not you.."

 Keith turned to face the graves. Shiro dug into his pocket bringing out Lance's old watch. He handed it to Keith, the silver shimmering in the sunlight. Keith took it gingerly the metal cold to his fingers, His eyes moved to Shiro them being the only things he needed to say. Shiro smiled back. 

"Glad to see that you are awake" 

Keith turned around and smiled, "Mariana! Hey!" His arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly. She was all he had of Lance besides the baby growing inside him. All he had was his baby sister. She had tears rolling down her eyes but she laughed. She broke the hug, "How's the baby?"

Keith smiled, "He's okay, doctor says that I should stay...till the babies born atleast..."

"We'll stay". 

Keith looked at Shiro, "I'm still thinking about it..."

Shiro looked at him dead in the eyes, "We're staying".

"Oh thank the lord! Mariana get these people put of here.."

"Gregory! They are staying.."

"No!"

"Keith's pregnant!"

Gregory turned around and shrugged, "His mistake..." Shiro growled and put Keith behind him, "If-"

"We'll talk about this later!" Mariana came to the rescue, thankfully saving the day. She was a lot like lance, kind, same skin color blue eyes like the ocean, tall and calm. She was a carbon copy really. Keith wondered if she knew how it happened...she probably figured that she figured out...sadly. 

"GALRA!" Keith tensed at the name had they found him? Shiro? Marian looked scared she took Keith's gloved hand and Shiro's leading them to the main building in the camp. Almost like a large house amist trailers and small cabins, quite random. 

Once inside she took them into a room upstairs and put them in a closet. Mariana then went down stairs to see Gregory acting like an idiot. He was on his knees after offering a women named Haggar a bottle of liquor. Once the moment was over the saviors left and Mariana went back up to retrieve the Kogane siblings. The two stepped out and in came Gregory mad as ever. 

"I said hid them in the hallway closet!"

Mariana raised a brow, "No, you said hide them in a closet"

"So you hide them in my room?"

"You were going to give them away!" 

"I WAS GONNA SAVE US!"

"BY GIVING MY FAMILY AWAY TO ZARKON!"

Shiro stepped between the two, "Now I don't wanna start a fight...". Gregory moved away to face Keith, "see dear the Galra can be quite reasonable.."

POW!

Keith reached into Gregory's pocket and pulled out Lance's watch. Gregory look at him, "A fine watch, doesn't need to be left out of the rain.."

Keith glared at Gregory and Shiro swore he's never seen him this angry, "This is our home know so you'll learn to start calling me by my name, not Kevin, not Dear nor Honey...Keith. Keith McClain. 

 

 


End file.
